The True You
by DramioneAddiction
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts Hermone realized that Draco wasn't all that he seemed. Was he truly the git she knew in school or was that just a front he used to hide who he was? Basically a Dramione! A story about love and finding who you are! Well Hermione finding out who she is!
1. Chapter 1: Actions Changed My Heart

I wasn't fighting for my life, I was fighting for all my friends and family. The person who had my back at this moment was Lavender Brown. As roommates for seven years, you eventually learn to get along. Right now the past didn't matter. We were fighting for the same reasons. Yaxley threw a curse at both at us. All around us we heard the battle cries mixed in with the curses and jinxes. In a split second. I threw up a shield charm; managing to protect us. Nothing was going right. Harry shouldn't have gone into the the forest. I fought with tears in my eyes. The only comfort I had was that Voldemort was finally mortal. If only someone would kill him. "Stupefy!" Lavender cried. The spell hit missed by inches. "Crucio," screamed the familiar voice of Stanley Shunpike. I managed to dodge it, but Lavender didn't. Her screams reminded me of that hateful maor. I couldn't stand it. The anger that engulfed me gave me new strength. "Expelliarmus!'" Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand, "Stupefy." The spell hit him straight in the chest. I turned to face Stanely, when a painfully familiar voice stopped me. "ANYBODY BUT LAVENDER! YOU BLOODY GIT!" Ron was charging from across the hall. My jaw slackened. I couldn't breathe. He ran to protect her! He came hexing his way across the hall. A purple ray of light missed my face. I turn to see a faceless deatheater. He had yet to lose his mask. I couldn't see a reason of fighting anymore. Lavender stops screaming. I risk a glance, Ron was by her side comforting her. I fire a disarmament charm; I miss by a foot. I see green sparks fly towards me. There is no time for me to block it. I close my eyes to accept my fate. I would be able to see Harry a lot sooner than I thought. "Protego," a male voice cries, "who would've thought that I'd get the chance to repay you so soon." My eyes fly open. I look into the clear eyes of my saviour. Draco Malfoy saved me. A muggle born in Gryffindor. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Bellatrix. 


	2. Chapter 2: He's Different!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter not even in my wildest dreams. Well I lie in my head I own Harry Potter and Dramione happened ;) my little fantasy :) ~Chapter 2: He's Different?!~ "Draco, answer me this. How can a proud Malfoy save that filthy mudblood? Do you have no pride as a pureblood? Of all the moronic things to do you do this?!" screeched Bellatrix. I turn in time to see her charge straight towards me. I quickly draw myself together. With a flick of my wand, I put the faceless death eater into ropes. Pure undiluted rage courses through me. "Would you look at that," drawls Bellatrix, " The little mudblood thinks she can handle me. I who am the best warrior of my beloved matter!" "Really beloved? I doubt he holds you in the same esteem," I scoff, "Beloved," surprising myself by speaking in a controlled voice. Malfoy grabs my shoulder. I turn to him surprise only to remember that only moments before he had saved me. "Let me do the honors," he whispers into my ear leaving me breathless. Addressing Bellatrix, he drawls out, "Well Aunty, if you must know, that beloved master of yours will be defeated when the night is through." Bellatrix's eyes flash with fury, "Draco, dear, mother and father would not be proud of you. Forgive me," she said with a cruel light lighting her eyes, "You will be taught a lesson." Malfoy laughs, "A lesson? Don't you mean a punishment. Mother always told me to do what's right and survive. I plan to survive and if that means to switch side then so be it. Father and Mother don't care for 'master' they stopped caring about him ages ago. They want him gone forever." "Time to teach nephy-poo a lesson," she snarls, "Crucio!" Malfoy's face beside me contorted with pain. His eyes filled with tears but no tears fell. No screams departed from him only way to see he was in pain was through the face. The pain was clearly etched upon it. "Seems to me like you finally learned to keep your mouth shut." Bellatrix says with a hint of amusement, "This just won't do." She views him with malice in her eyes, "Crucio." She laughs when Malfoy screams in anguish. I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight before me. The thought that Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, had been tortured before shocked me. I watched in horror. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Glimpse

Disclaimer: Don't own harry Potter much to my chagrin. I mean for starters I would be able to pay my college education if I did. But Ron would have never ended up with Hermione and Snape, Sirius, Dobby, and Fred would still be alive ;( But we all know they live on in our hearts! 3 ~Chapter 3: A Glimpse~ "Poor Draco, can't do a thing right. Can't follow simple orders. Kill Dumbledore; Snape had to finish the job. Identify Potter; you couldn't even tell apart the filthy little halfblood you went to school with. Hand Potter to the Dark Lord; you didn't even try to do so. You have shamed the honorable Black family, the pure blood that runs through your veins," the longer she talked the louder Malfoy screamed. "Expelliarmus!" I pointed my wand directly at her. The nerve she had to trash talk one of the few things he did right! To call this torture a lesson was more than I could stand for. Nobody deserved this not even Malfoy. She slowly turned to face me, "The filthy mudblood dares to interfere with pureblood matters!" She gave new meaning to the expression: if looks could kill. malfoy didn't stir besides me "That torture is no pureblood matter! You had no right to do that," my voice shook with anger and disgust. "I have every right. he was besmirching the family name. You are the one who had no right to meddle." Her wand flew to her hands. My eyes widened with surprise. "Don't you know how to cast nonverbal spells? No matter, it will simply make your defeat easier." "Mobilicorpus," I pointed my wand at Malfoy moving him out of the way. Held my wand with a firm grip as I turned to face her. "Trying to protect him are you? nobody would dare harm a pureblood," she snarled. "Nobody but you," I bit out. I fired a hex at her. She stopped it with a flick of her wand. She threw a jinx at me so fast that I barely had time to block it. Luna seeing me in trouble rushed to my aid. The duels around me seemed to diminish. Ginny catching Luna as she dodged a curse decided to join our battle against Bellatrix. Soon only two major duels were going on. The one against Bellatrix and the other against was Ginny, Luna and me against Bellatrix. Her master, Voldemort, was going against Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn. They both seemed apt to dueling three at once much to my frustration. I grit my teeth because I was never going to let her get away with all she has done. This was for Sirius, Neville's parents, me, or even Malfoy. The last one made me pause, but not for long. I threw a shield charm over all three of us. I only hoped it held, but it shattered when a killing curse aimed at Ginny hit it. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" screamed as she ran towards Bellatrix. With a slash of her wand she started to duel." OUT OF MY WAY!" A/N: Thank you all for reading! review cuz I have no idea if you like it or not! Also criticize me! No seriously, it's the only way I will fix my mistakes. Love you all! And God bless your hearts! XOXOXO 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not that much of a genius.**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Surprises~

Bellatrix laughed seeing Mrs. Weasley starting to duel with her. Slowly she realized that this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Feeling uneasy for Mrs. Weasley I ran to help her ignoring her first statement.

"No! Get back!" She put her hands up in a manner to prevent anyone from coming to her aid. "Get back! She's mine!"

I couldn't stand knowing that she might get hurt. I already lost one mother, I will not lose another. As I ran into the fray, strong arms prevented me.

"You'll only get in the way, Granger. It is best to let Weasley deal with it. A mother's love surpasses any skill," Malfoy said when I stopped struggling.

"Why stop me? You have nothing to gain by it, " I say as i try once more to be free myself from his grasp.

"Wrong Miss-know-it-all, saving you will bring some good into this world after this mess." He gazed into my eyes, "Don't even try to deny it." All I could do was nod, "Good. If I let you, will you promise to not go in?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley seems to be holding her own, " I say almost begrudgingly. Malfoy surprises me again by laughing.

"No need to sound so disappointed."

Bellatrix laughs so loud we turn to see the fight, in instant my worries are back. "What will happen to your children when I kill you?" She taunts Molly, "When mummy goes the same way as little Teddy's parents?"

Punctuating each word with a hex, "You. Will. Never. Touch. Our. Children. Again."

Bellatrix laughed. As if fate was getting back at her; Molly's curse hit her straight in the chest. For a fraction of a second you saw the understandment in her eyes. Voldemort turned to see his best and last lieutenant fall. Voldemort's fury threw Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn backwards. He raised his wand directing it towards Molly Weasley.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, " I mutter, "I can't lose her, too." I take a step forward.

"Protego!" The cry of the shield charm almost made me faint. Harry's voice only moments before had rung through the hall. Voldemort looking for the source saw, at the moment I did, Harry removing the invisibility cloak.

"He's alive!" and "Harry Potter" was uttered throughout the room.

My knees shook with the effort of staying upright."He's alive," I whisper. I see the ground rushing to meet me.

~A/N~

Thank you all for reading my story! Especially for those who decided to follow and favorite it! I can't thank you enough! Love you all and may God bless you.

XOXOXOX


End file.
